


Bruce Banner X Reader: Out of Its cage (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Swearing, blowjob, bruce goes naughty and wild!, hohoho~, the hulk wants to help out!, tony sees all!, you call him dr.banner!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other guy helps Bruce become more bad....Oh so bad~</p>
<p>Honhonhon~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Banner X Reader: Out of Its cage (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here! More naughty stuff with Bruce because I love him! And I really want to watch the Avengers and The Hulk again! :V
> 
> Warning: A bit of swearing, naughty Bruce, Blowjob and lemon stuff~ Bad spelling and grammar! (don't correct me, woman! XDD)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Bruce Banner X Reader: Out of Its cage (Lemon)

Bruce blinked dull as he watched _____________ and Tony chatting it up and laughing, as he slowly typed on his computer. It had been a few months since you worked with him and Tony, slowly getting to know you and even developing a crush. But he was too soft to say anything to you, so he kind of just acted like he had no crush on you. But he would get jealous when you were with Tony. Yes, Tony was with Penny but you always laughed with him and looked like you were having a good time. With him you would smile and giggle. You also blushed easily round everyone which drove him crazy since you looked oh so cute.

"I'll be back with your blueprints, Dr.Stark~" You smiled, and then walked over to Bruce. "You need anything, Dr.Banner? Drink~?" You raised a brow. He lightly shook his head and gave you a smile, that you nod and walked off.

"Science buddy, come oooon!" Tony whined, crossing his arms. "Just ask her out or something!? You watching her is driving me crazy and I am kind of creeps out that you might stalk her soon~!"

Bruce blinked at him and blushed. "You know I am not that kind of person.." He said and looked at his computer again, typing away as he put his glasses up. "Besides two problems. One; She is 22 and I am 35, that is a big age difference. Two; She seems more into you. The whole bad guy thing.." He wanted to roll his eyes at that.

"Soooo~!? Girls her age are into older guys anyway and older guys also know what they are 'doing'~?" He grinned and winked at him as he walked over. "Me and her are just friends, You know that~" He rubbed Bruce's shoulders to make him relax. "Maybe you need to be more bad~"

Bruce stopped typing and looked at him, blinking dull like he was crazy. "I don't like being bad...The other guy does.."

"Well...I think that other guys is into _______________ too...Hmmm~?" He wiggled his brows. He was kind of true. That voice in the back of his mind wants her too, but was that the Hulk or himself? "But-Oh my god! If you do fuck her, don't get him all mad! If you turn, your green dick will rip her in half!"

Bruce blushed deep red. "T-Tony! What the hell!?"

"What will rip her in half?" You walked in and blinked, only hearing the end part.

"N-Nothing!!"

~~~

Bruce washed his face and looked in the mirror, sighing softly. "Okay, big guy...We both like her...So I need you to help me out...Give me a bit more courage or something, so she knows I like her.." He then closed his eyes. "I really like her...I don't want Tony or Steve taking her.." He rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, looking surprised. The him in the mirror had pure green eyes, giving him a slight grin. "...Fuck.." He turned and groaned, walking out of his bath room.

He went to his lap and blinked, seeing you in the dark. The blinds were closed and also the lights, the computers only showing some light in the room. "Oh sorry Dr.Banner. I just concentrate more in the dark. You can turn the lights back on~" You looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Oh no, it's okay.." Bruce walked over and sat next to you, looking at your computer screen. You talked about the work you were doing, But Bruce was looking at your thigh. You were wearing your skirt and your skin was so smooth, he wanted to touch you so much. The guy at the back of his mind knew what Bruce wanted. His fingers lips turned green and then reached out, softly grabbing your thigh that you gasped. 'Shit! What you doing!?' Bruce screamed in his head. You froze for a few seconds before you talked again but was slightly shuttering. He was panicking you going to sue him or something! He swollowed and watched your face, seeing the blush on your face. His hand slowly rubbed your thigh, feeling you slightly twitch. 'Wait...Does she...Like this?' He thought, looking at his hand and then back at you.

You were surprised on what he was doing. Was this even Bruce? The shy and sweet guy who would help you out no matter what? This would be like something Tony would do. You tried to talk but you were not thinking straight. Him doing this was kind of turning you on. Wait-don't think that! He's your Boss! Well-Tony was but still, Bruce was in charge of you too! His hand went higher and higher, two fingers lightly pressed your clit. "Ah-" You gasped but then placed a hand over your mouth, not wanting to look at Bruce.

'She's wet...from me..' Bruce looked at you, his eyes softened. His pants were getting tight at your arousal. His other hand twitched, the finger tips a bit green as well and then cupped your cheek so you were looking at him. "...." You both started at each other, the computer light making your eyes bright up like stars. You both leaned forward and softly kiss, humming softly. The other guy was proud of himself but he was not going back now. His hand slipped in your underwear and rubbed your walls, making you moan in the kiss. You were getting more wet from the contact. "Mm.."

Your walls twitched from his fingers, feeling two slip inside of you. Your mind was getting into the pleasure, not caring where you were and that you were doing it with one of your bosses. You moaned and gasped then suddenly felt his tongue slide inside your mouth. "Mm.." You close your eyes and let your tongue rub against his, tasting tea and mints from him. You pulled away and panted. "B..Bruce.." You muttered.

Both sides of Bruce were so drawn to how beautiful yet sexy you looked. He lifted you up and let you sat on his lap, feeling his still pants against your ass. "I wanted you for so long.." Bruce said deeply, his arms going round and ripping your shirt open that a few buttons went all over the lab table. He rubbed your breasts together over your bra, hearing you gasp and moan for him. He rubbed up against you, wanting to pound the living crap out of you but he held it back. You lifted your skirt up a bit, so your underwear was showing and he skirt round your waist. You undid his pants and tugged them down a bit, letting his cock go free. Oh wow, he was big. One of your hands ran through his hair, as his cock rubbed between your thighs and entrance but the underwear was between you both.

"Oh god.." Bruce muttered and groaned, his cock heating up between your legs. 'She really likes this now..' He thought, hearing the other guys groan with pleasure. "Suck me.." He said deeply, but then looked surprised. The other guy said that, didn't he? The other guy let you kneel down on the floor as he got up, lightly gripping your hair and pressed your lips against his throbbing cock. 'Hey, stop that..! Don't force it on her-!' He thought, but then saw you kissing the tip. "Ngh.."

You close your eyes and took the tip in your mouth, softly sucking. "Mm.." Bruce moaned and shut his eyes, one hand on the lab table while the other still tangled in your hair. You slowly took him down your throat, your hand rubbing the part you couldn't reach. "Oh fuck, ____________.." He groaned deeper, his fingers twitched. You started to bob your head, watching his cute face in pleasure. This really did turn quickly, Huh? You were talking to him about the blueprints and now you're sucking his cock, but oh well--It was hot as hell. You muffled and moaned, bobbing your head faster. "____________...That's it...A-Ah...Sweet Jesus, You're G-Good.." He moaned and bucked into your mouth.

You felt him throbbing in your mouth, making you more turned on. “Mm..” You slightly swollowed, but some of your saliva went down your chin and to your neck. You had no idea what got into Bruce, but you loved it. It was such a turn on seeing a sweet and kind guy, into being a dominant one. You relaxed your throat a bit and tried to get more in, but also trying not to cough. “Mfm..” You close your eyes and sucked more, as you bobbed your head faster. Bruce gripped the table more but tried not to break it and also trying not to rip any of your hair out. You softly whimper and blushed, feeling a pit of pre-cum in your mouth.

“_-__________...I’m...Hah...C-Close..” He softly groaned and shut his eyes, a few beats of sweat going down of the side of his face. He panted and groaned, feeling the knot in his stomach. He really thought you were amazing with your mouth. “_...___________-!” He bucked and came in your mouth, you softly muffled. “Ah..hah...O-Oh shit..!” He lets go of you and let you pull your head away. “I-I’m sorry ___________, Are you okay?” He asked, sounding really worried.

You swollowed what you can and softly panted, wiping the rest from your mouth. “I...I-I’m okay...Just took me by surprised..” You gave him one of your bright smiles and chuckled. “Wow, Dr.Banner...I didn’t know you had a wild side..”

Bruce blush when you said that and swollowed, finding it hot you called him Dr.Banner. “Urm...W-Well...I had a little help..” You looked a bit confused but shrugged it off, thinking he meant Tony Stark. He kneeled down and softly kissed you. “I’m...Not doing this because you’re young or anything...I do like you...___________..” He said softly.

“I like you ask, Dr.Banner..” You smiled at his cute face. “But I never thought you liked me as well..” You softly giggled and hugged him, feeling him hard against you. “You could of said instead of...you know..”

“I was kind of nervous you would laugh at me or something..” He then smiled, placing a kiss on your neck. “But I’m so happy you like me back..” He then took off your clothes and you did the same, tugging his pants down all the way. “You are beautiful, ________..” He kissed you and softly hummed, rubbing your thigh. “You’re so wet...Naughty girl..” He lightly grinned against your lips.

You just gave him a slight pout, before you gasped when he turned you over. You were on your hands and knees, blushing when his hand rubbed your thigh. His fingers twitched and gasped when he spanked you. That wasn’t Bruce, it was the other guy. “Oh god..” You cried when he did it again. He was telling the other guy to stop but then-“Please...D-Dr.Banner...I’ve been so bad..” You muttered, letting your arms rest on the floor with your ass in the air more.

‘Wow..’ He thought and lightly grinned, spanking you again. He slapped your ass a few times, leaving a mark and pure red. “That got you more turned on..” He muttered, going behind you and grabbed your waist as he thrusted inside of you. “Ah-!” You both moaned, as you tightened and he throbbed inside of you. “Oh god...Yes..________” He then started to move his hips, slapping against you. “Ngh...Fuck..” He muttered.

“D-Dr.Banner!” You cried out, trying to grip the floor as tears ran down. Your body was shaking with pain from the slapping, but the pleasure was so good too. “H-Harder! Make me yours!” You begged your boss. He pressed his chest against your back and thrusted in deeper, feeling his hot breath on your neck. You loved the sounds you both made; slapping and squirting, It just turned you on so much. “D-Dr.Banner! O-Oh god! Your cock is so good!”

He grinned, nibbling your skin. “Naughty words...hah...For a young girl..” He muttered. He changed the position, making you rest on your back but one leg over his shoulder and the other round his waist. You didn’t complain about it. “Ah! Y-Yes..! You look so..good..!” He softly growled, holding both of your legs. He thrusted deep inside of you, his balls slapping against your ass and his cock ramming into you. “Fuck...___________..”

You shut your eyes and cried, bucking into him. “Y-Yes! Don’t stop..!” You panted and moaned, your walls twitched with pleasure. You thought Bruce was so wild and looked so hot right now, you wondered if he was always like this in bed. Your bodies were covered in sweat which was shown by only the computer light in the room. “I-I’m so close!” You swollowed and panted, looking up at him. He didn’t want you to climax yet. He growled and changed the position again, making you ride him this time. You panted softly and moved your hips, going at your own pace. Your knot was getting a bit looser, that you spread your legs a bit wider and slapped against him. “Mmm..B-Bruce..”

“F..F-First time you said..My first name..” he lightly grinned and panted, his hands making you slam down. The other guy inside of him was enjoying this too, seeing you moan his name, sweating and watching your breasts bounce. It was driving him crazy. “Ngh...I’m close now..” He lightly bit his lip, trying to make it last.  
“P-Please cum..” You panted and closed your eyes, trying to move faster and deeper. “I-I can’t hold it!” You begged. You then cried, feeling him hit that spot. “T-There! P-Please! Fuck me There!” You cried out, lightly scathing his chest. 

 

“_____________!!”

 

 

“B-Bruce!!”

 

~~~

 

Tony looked around and blinked. “They went out for break or something..” He said to himself, going to the lab. He froze, hearing crying and groaning. “...” He slowly went to the lab and peeked through the door, seeing you and him on Tony’s lab table.

 

“P-Please, Bruce!”

 

 

“___________...! Cum for me..”

 

 

He shut the door and blinked, rising a brow. “.....” he then walked off and grinned to himself. “I need a long talk with them tomorrow....And I hope they clean that..”

 

 

THE END! C:

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment~? :3c


End file.
